


Special - Roronoa Zoro x Reader *Lemon*

by Punklovergirl68



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, I Guess Some Humor, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another one-shot, but this time it's a lemon~</p>
<p>One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda<br/>You belong to yourself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special - Roronoa Zoro x Reader *Lemon*

You giggled lightly as you and Zoro headed up into the crows nest of the Thousand Sunny, which was also the moss haired man's workout place. Today had been eventful seeing how this was the first time you all were seeing each other again since two years. Everyone had changed greatly, including your talking moss ball. So, tonight you decided to make this day even more special by taking your relationship to the next level. It's only fitting seeing how you both haven't seen each other in two years.   
  
Once you both were inside the crows nest, Zoro shut the door tightly before turning to you with a smirk. He had indeed changed greatly as he now sported a long scar running vertically down his left eye and he had gained more muscles. His clothing style had changed as well and truth be told you secretly wanted to wear that long dark green coat he had draped over his body as well as his haramaki. Both looked very comfortable and fun to wear in your opinion. You walked over to the benches that lined either side of the walls and sat down, patting the spot next to you.  
  
Your boyfriend complied, walking over to you and sitting down right beside you while sitting his swords off to the side. It was silent as you both sat there in peaceful silence. Neither one of you making a move as you both were too shy to try anything. You sucked in a deep breath and crawled over into Zoro's lap, wanting to get this special night started. Wrapping your arms around his neck you leaned forward and gently pressed your lips against his. Almost automatically, Zoro's arms went right around your waist as he kissed you back with more force.   
  
Both your eyes (or in his case eye) slipped shut as you both tilted your heads to deepen the kiss. You felt his tongue flick your bottom lip, as if asking for entrance. You kept your lips tightly sealed, smiling in the kiss when you heard him release a low growl. Your lips soon parted as you gasped when you felt a slight pinch on your bottom. Immediately Zoro's tongue shot into your mouth and started to explore every inch of it. You shivered as you felt it moving around before it started to prob at your own tongue.   
  
Tentatively you moved your tongue and let it pressed against his and soon both your tongues were in a heated battle for dominance. The battle ended with him winning, you both soon pulled away from one another with a bridge of saliva connecting your lips. Your cheeks were flushed and your breathing was heavy, but you still found the breath to give a small laugh. Zoro smirked as he pecked your lips quickly before pulling back and pulling your shirt over your head. Once it was off he bunched it up into a ball and threw it somewhere towards the other side of the room.   
  
Next he unbuttoned your shorts. You sat up a little so he could pull them down. Once they were off you were only in your undergarments while he was fully clothed, which you found this kind of unfair. But you didn't say a word as Zoro reached behind you to unclasped your bra. You hummed as you waited for the piece of fabric to become limp so you could slip it off, but that never happened. Instead all you heard was Zoro lowly grumbling as he leaned forward and rested his chin on your shoulder so he could see behind you better.   
  
And even that didn't help as his grumbles turned into loud curses. You chuckled as you reached back and with ease unclasped your bra and slipped it off. Zoro leaned back, his cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment as he glared at the piece of silky fabric you held up for him to see. Giving a low snicker you threw the piece of fabric behind you and leaned forward to place a small kiss to his cheek. Leaning back you watched as that glare on his face disappeared and was replaced with a wide smirk as he let his eye scan over your body.   
  
Resting one hand on your hip he brought the other one up and started to kneed one of your breast with it. He ran a thumb over your nipple that was already starting to harden. You moaned and started to squirm a little as you leaned back. You tightly gripped his knees as you gave another loud moan when he pinched your harden nub. While his hand continued to play with your breast he leaned down and dragged his tongue across your other nipple that had been neglected.   
  
He swirled his tongue around it before lightly biting it as well. Your moans had soon increased in volume as you raised and wrapped your arms tightly around his neck and dug your fingers into his soft hair. You mewled loudly as his fingers pinched one nipple and as he sucked and bit on the other one. Soon he pulled away, causing you to shiver at the absent of his warmth. He placed both hands on your hips and lifted you up before lying you down on the bench.  
  
You watched as he pulled off his long green coat and before he threw it to the side you grabbed his wrist and snatched the piece of fabric from him. With a wide smile you sat up and pulled it on before lying back down. Zoro started down at you with a raised eyebrow before rolling his eyes at the gleeful smile on your face. Next he stood up and started to remove the rest of his clothing just as he removed his haramaki, he held it above his head the minute you reached for it. "Nope, you only get to wear one piece of my clothing tonight" he said as he discarded the piece of fabric and got back on the bench.  
  
He lied on top of you and laughed as he pressed a quick kiss to your lips. "Promise you can wear it next time" he whispered in your ear before he started to trail kisses down from your lips and to your neck and then to your collarbone. Were he stopped and lightly bit down on a certain area that made your breath hitched in your throat and your body to shake a little. Looks like he found your sweet spot, he bit and sucked on the piece of skin 'til there was a noticeable red spot that would later turn into a bruise. But, he didn't really stop there as he placed more kisses and love bites around your collarbone 'til he was pleased enough to move further down with his kisses.   
  
As he was nearing your underwear you bit your bottom lip as your lips were tugging upwards. "Don't get lost down there" you breathed out, snorting as he stopped and glared up at you for a moment before continuing on down. He stopped just at the top of your underwear. Sitting up for a minute he grabbed them and pulled them off. Putting your legs on his shoulders he leaned back down towards your privates.   
  
You shivered as he dragged his tongue from the bottom all the way to the top of your outer lips before pushing his tongue past them. He looked up at you as your body shook and your face was stained red. Drool leaked from the corner of your mouth while your eyes were clouded over with a large amount of pleasure while he nipped and licked your clit. You leaned your head back and wrapped your legs tightly around his head as you wrapped your arms around yourself and turned your head from side to side. Your moans were turning into breathless pants before you cried out when you felt him push a finger inside you while continued to flick your clit with his tongue.   
  
Soon another finger was pushed inside you and the two that he had in you started to curl and move around as his did a scissoring motion with them. Zoro watched in content as you squirmed from his actions. You panted heavily as your mouth was wide open and your eyes were tightly shut before you felt a knot starting to build up in the pit of your stomach. "Z-Zoro" you moaned out shakily as you opened your eyes halfway and looked down at him. He hummed as he continued what he was doing and before he knew it you jerked your hips upwards while giving a loud cry as your body shook and you released into his mouth.   
  
He sat up while removing his fingers from inside you. He licked his lips and soon stuck his fingers in his mouth, humming at the sweet taste that assaulted his taste buds once again. Smirking as he looked down at your panting, sweaty mess of a body. Your hair was sprawled out behind you while your arms were wrapped tightly around your body that was still shaking a bit. Zoro laughed as he pulled his boxers off and threw them to the side grabbing your hips he positioned himself right at your entrance that was still leaking a bit from your last orgasm.   
  
He looked at you as you started to come down from your high and waited for you to tell him it was alright. You sucked in a few more deep  breathes before calming down and looked up at your boyfriend. With a small smile you nodded your head. Zoro gave a small nod before he slowly started to penetrate your entrance. He grunted at how warm and tight it felt about halfway he heard a small cry of pain come from you.   
  
His eyes widened as he looked down at you to find tears welling up in your eyes as your face was contorted into a look of pain. "[Your Name], are you alright? We can stop if you want" he started to babble before going quiet as you grabbed his face with your hands and pulled him down into a sweet kiss.   
  
"I'm fine, it  was just a bit painful a minute ago there" you breathed out as you pulled away. "Continue" you mumbled. Zoro nodded as he straightened himself out and continued to push himself all the way inside you. He stayed still as the only sound in the crows nest was yours and his heavy breathing as you both waited. Once a few minutes had passed he started to move. First he started out slow, but soon he started to pick up speed. He tightly gripped your hips while you turned into a moaning mess.   
  
"Zoro, ah! Right there, g-go f-faster!" you cried out as he hit a certain area that caused your body to tingle. Zoro slowed down for a bit as he grabbed one of your legs and propped it up on his shoulder were he tightly held it while wrapping your other leg around his waist. As soon as that was done he started going at a much faster speed then before, hitting that same area over and over. You were moaning and crying out his name over and over, begging him to go "faster" and "harder". He complied, grunting at how tight your were.   
  
He dug his fingers into the skin of your leg and hips as the only sound in the room was your twos moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. Along with the smell of sex and sweat in the air. "Z-Zoro" you whimpered as you once again grabbed his face and pulled him down 'til you had his face buried in your neck. Zoro panted before roughly biting down on your neck causing you to cry out as your body started to shake. "Zoro!" you cried out.  
  
The moss haired male grunted as he pulled out and cum all over your stomach. He soon went limp as he laid on top of you with his face buried in your neck. While ignoring the feeling of his own seeds getting on his skin. "I love you" he grunted out before falling asleep. You gave a breathless chuckle as you weakly wrapped your arms around him and kissed the top of his head.   
  
"I love you too" you whispered to his sleeping form. You both had truly made today special.

-Extended Ending-

"What's wrong, Usopp?" Nami asked as she took noticed that the long nosed pirate had stopped eating and was looking around.  
  
"I just realized something, [Your Name] and Zoro aren't here" Usopp said, confused as he looked at the two empty seats that were usually occupied by the swordsman and [Hair Color] haired girl.   
  
"Now that you mention it, yeah. [Your Name] never misses dinner, she loves my cooking" Sanji said, raising his one visible eyebrow as he sat down another plate filled with all kinds of food. Which quickly Luffy stretched his hand and snatched some of the food off of the plate.  
  
"I think I saw the two of them heading up to the crows nest" the rubbery captain said through a mouthful of food.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" Robin questioned as she rested her chin on the palm of her hand while giving a knowing smile. "Well it seems it'd be best if we just save the two a plate for later. Seeing how they haven't seen each other for two years they got some catching up to do" she hummed. Nami furrowed her brows in confusion for a minute before realization hit her and she started to snicker.  
  
"Yeah, that's for the best" the orange haired navigator chuckled.   
  
"What are you-that bastard I'll kill him for doing something like that with my sweet, innocent [Your Name]!" Sanji snapped as realization hit him as well.   
  
"Oh, Sanji I need a refill on my drink" Nami chirped while holding up her empty cup and shaking it so that the ice clinked around in the cup. The blond came to a stop right when he reached the door. Hearts floated around him as he turned on his heel with a wide smile.  
  
"Right away my darling Nami-swan!" he exclaimed as he ran back over to her.   
  
"That was quick" Usopp mumbled with a sweat drop.


End file.
